Once Upon a Night
by NHL-chan
Summary: Once upon a night, when a princess close her eyes, is something will happen? Just read this ficlet and you'll find out what happened. Special for NaruHina Dark Day #1 and Naruto's birthday. Warning inside.


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : AU OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**Special for NaruHina Dark Day #1 and Naruto's Birthday  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.  
><strong>

**NHL-chan proudly present...**

**.**

**Once Upon a Night  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Hinata-sama, sudah saatnya anda tidur, sekarang sudah jam 10," Suara seorang wanita mengusik keheningan 'perpustakaan mini' milik Hinata. Ya, Hinata Hyuuga. Siapa yang tidak tahu gadis manis yang satu ini? Gadis yang sudah mendapatkan segala kemudahan hidup dalam usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun itu adalah seorang Presiden Direktur Hyuuga Corporation. Tinggal di rumah mewah, memiliki ratusan pelayan, puluhan mobil mewah, dan aset-aset lainnya, semua sudah ia miliki. Ia juga dijuluki _Yamato Nadeshiko _oleh setiap orang yang mengenalnya. Pokoknya, _She has everything_.

"Ha'i Karin-chan," jawab Hinata diseratai senyum lembut yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Karin sendiri adalah pelayan pribadi Hinata sejak Hinata masih berusia 10 tahun. Karin memang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Hinata, tapi ia melarang Hinata memanggilnya 'Karin nee-chan' meski Hinata ia tidak pantas dipanggil begitu.

Hinata 'pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar pakaian untuk berganti pakaian tidur. Karin hanya mengikuti dari belakang untuk membantu majikannya berganti pakaian. Mansion tempat Hinata tinggal memang luar biasa megah. Tiap-tiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi, ruang pakaian, saluran televisi internasional, _Wi-Fi_, dan segudang fasilitas a la hotel bintang lima lainnya.

Tak lama, Hinata selesai berganti baju dan sempat menyuruh Karin keluar untuk beristirahat sebelum gadis yang identik dengan warna lavender itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _King Size_nya.

'Hum...Aku belum mengantuk. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, ya?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.54, namun ia masih juga belum mengantuk. Hinata 'pun berpikir cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil _I-Phone_ kesayangannya dan menjelajah dunia maya. Tadinya, Hinata berniat membuka _You Tube_ untuk melihat video musik kesayangannya. Namun, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pesan singkat tanpa nama kala ia menyalahkan _I-Phone_nya.

_Suatu hari, saat sanyak 12 kali, waktu 'pun berhenti berputar, s__eorang putri cantik memajamkan matanya saat ia menghadap jendela besar pada malam hari kala jam dinding berdentang_.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Hinata merinding, ia mulai merasa ketakutan. Tapi, rasa takut itu terkalahkan rasa penasaran yang begitu membuncah. Ia 'pun melangkah takut menuju jendela besar yang ada di salah satu sudut kamarnya dan membukanya. Hawa dingin khas malam hari sontak menerpa tubuh Hinata yang hanya terbalut gaun tidur tipis. Pemandangan kota Tokyo pada malam hari terlihat jelas dari kamarnya. Kemudian Hinata menoleh pada jam dindingnya yang sudah meunjukkan pukul 23.59.

'Bukannya tadi Karin bilang masih jam 10?' Meski batinnnya merasa heran, ia tetap bersikeras melangkah mendekati jendela, meski ragu-ragu.

Tarik napas, hembuskan, kegiatan menarik dan menghembuskan nafas ia lakukan beberapa kali. Merasa tekadnya sudah buat, ia 'pun menutup matanya sesuai dengan intruksi pesan misterius tadi. Jam 'pun berdentang, entah kenapa dentangan jam itu terasa sangat menakutkan di telinga Hinata.

Setelah jam berdentang selama 12 kali, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

Dingin. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan kala itu. Saat kelopak matanya sudah terbuka secara penuh, yang ia lihat hanyalah kamarnya, seperti biasa.

"Hah, sudah kuduga itu hanya bohongan," kata Hinata. "Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang,"

Ia 'pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali merebahkan diri.

"HWAAA!" Naas. Di belakangnya tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok makhluk yang bermandikan darah. Rambut_ blonde_nya yang dilumuri darah segar serta kedua rongga matanya yang kosong tanpa adanya bola mata membuat Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mematung melihatnya.

Hinata ingin berteriak, ingin sekali, seandainya tangan makhluk tadi tidak mencengkram keras lehernya.

"Kau tahu, Hime? A..ku sama sekali tak ingin...melakukan..i..ni," suara sosok tadi bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sepi. Suara Hinata bertambah tercekat tatkala sosok itu terus mengencangkan cengkramannya.

Hinata tahu-ahh, bukan. Hinata kenal betul siapa sosok itu. Sosok yang telah mewarnai hari-harinya selama 3 tahun, sekaligus sosok yang telah meninggalkan luka mendalam pada Hinata tatkala ia pergi. Hinata mencintainya, sangat.

"Ke...ohok...napa?" Namun tak ada jawaban yang diterima Hinata. Darah mulai mengucur dari mulut Hinata. Air mata 'pun perlahan-lahan mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Sayounara," ucap sosok itu bersamaan dengan berhembusnya napas terakhir Hinata. Hinata telah tiada, ia mati penasaran dengan cara yang sadis pula. Ia meninggalkan dunia ini dengan terus bergumam 'Kenapa Naruto-kun? Apa yang terjadi?'

'Goodbye my princess,'

Pada suatu malam yang cerah, para binatang gelisah, bulan purnama bersinar terang. Seorang putri cantik dibunuh seorang ksatria berdarah yang tepat menghunuskan pedang pada jantung sang putri. _But, will it happen again_? Apakah orang yang mendapat pesan itu akan terbunuh pula? Berhati-hatilah, bisa-bisa kaulah sasaran selanjutnya. Namun, hal seperti ini tidak selalu didasari rasa benci atau dendam, bisa jadi karena rasa cinta yang terlalu dalam, bahkan sampai tersasa sakit.

**.**

**Owari  
><strong>

A/N : ABAAAAAAAL! Gimana, nih minna? Keep or delete? Review, ya! ^^

.

**Bogor, 7 Oktober 2011**

**Sweet smile**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
